Manzana
by Misari
Summary: Dios había dicho: "…más del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás; porque el día que de él comieres, ciertamente morirás." Génesis (2:17).


Hecho a las apuradas, salió de la nada absoluta, pero espero que les guste (y por el Universo, que les haya hecho justica tanto a Eto como a Kanae).

 **Aclaraciones:** Las usuales, ni TG ni sus personajes ni el sufrimiento que nos hace padecer es mío, todo de cierto sádico encubierto conocido mejor como Ishida Sui. Ah, casi me olvido, esto tiene spoiler del capítulo 43, no es mucho, pero bueno, antes de que me tiren tomates… Ya, me callo, que lo disfruten.

Y bueno, esto es para **Richie.** Joder, espero que le guste.

* * *

 _ **Manzana.**_

 _Dios había dicho: "…más del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás; porque el día que de él comieres, ciertamente morirás." Génesis (2:17)._

* * *

 **i.**

La desesperación tiene un sonido curioso.

( _El viento ya no ruge, ya no sacude; el viento ya no sopla entre las ramas_ ).

Cualquier podría decir que se oyen como un millón de voces pendidas de unas ramas torcidas, podridas, que chillan fuerte, desgarran el aire y los no-preparados tímpanos, y le piden al tronco _comida_ (¿cuándo no se trata de comida entre ellos?). Son frutos malditos, de la perdición, gargantas partidas, melodías infernales extirpadas de los cimientos de una ilusión rota, pero Kanae no lo escucha de esa forma.

( _Son las ramas del árbol las que se mueven solas_ ).

La desesperación se arrastra hacía él con forma palpable. Se eleva, se eleva, se eleva –y lo eleva a él consigo. Se oye más como una pieza de Tchaikovski, de Beethoven, de Mozart, de Satie. Tiene buen oído, él lo sabe con la seguridad que da el instinto y, claro, siempre se lo han dicho –el maestro Shuu, el maestro Mirumo, incluso Matsumae lo ha mencionado alguna vez de pasada, inflándole el pecho de orgullo- y él oye, sí, oye, el eco distorsionado de una balada preparada especialmente para violín.

( _Es el árbol que viene a aplastarte con sus ramas_ ).

Sus dedos de pronto sienten las cuerdas de deseo debajo de sus yemas blandas y una sonrisa rodaba de algún recuerdo –una tarde de sol en el cuarto de música, donde un improvisado pero maravilloso dueto interpretan a Bach entre risitas disimuladas y sudor en cascadas- se cuela entre sus dientes de leche.

Kanae estira sus brazos, sus dedos en posición cual soldaditos bien entrenados mientras la desesperación lo sigue elevando, elevando, elevando, cada vez más arriba, cada vez más intocable, cada vez con el volumen más alto. Duelen. Sus oídos duelen, oh, comienzan a agrietarse los tímpanos frágiles, el oído del que está tan orgulloso…

(—Ese es el secreto de todo buen violinista, Kanae, su oído. No dejes de entrenarlo nunca.

—Sí, maestro Shuu).

…el oído que debe _cuidar_ con esmero.

Más la melodía sigue su ritmo y sus brazos se niegan a protegerlo, ellos quieren tocar, sus dedos quieren tocar, urgen con desesperación a alcanzar el sonido con forma, la música está andando y la función debe continuar.

( _Es el árbol de frutos prohibidos que debes probar_ ).

 **ii.**

— _Había un niño-rosa una vez, que paseaba por el jardín de cuerdas mágicas y perfume de jazmín. Soñaba despierto con un mundo de espinas filosas y ratas muertas, enterradas debajo de sus propios azulejos. Soñaba despierto con el reconocimiento de un buen plato de azares condimentados. Soñaba y soñaba, pisando teclas blancas (sin saber que las negras estaban envenenadas)…_

Curioso, curiosidad; aunque la curiosidad mató al gato.

(¿Cuál crees que soy, Kanae von Rosewald?).

—Si adivinas, te doy una manzana.

Eto planea cumplir su promesa si la pequeña rosa está dispuesta a romper sus coraza y dejar que lo ame. Pero lo presiente, lo huele –el miedo, la incertidumbre, quizá hay furia también escarbando su lugar-, _lo sabe_ , -siempre es lo mismo, el eterno círculo incorruptible- los pequeños parásitos suelen resistirse al deseo de dar el bocado. ¡Qué pena, qué desgracia, qué desperdicio, cuando es tan delicioso!

Los ojos del miedo explotan cuando la idiotez gana el terreno; las batallas rara vez las gana las sensatez y es por eso que ella es la reina (la diosa) de los idiotas.

— _Soñando se encontró con un árbol de tronco grueso y ramas chuecas. Un árbol que susurraba promesas: prometía mil mundos de colores diferentes, prometía frutos jugosos para deleitar el paladar, prometía las respuestas al enigma del huevo y la gallina, prometía el libre albedrío, prometía…_

Eto ríe, ríe salvaje, ríe a carcajadas, como niña cuando la travesura ha sido puesta en marcha y ha dado resultados fructíferos, sobre la resistencia del propio pecado. Sus hojas acarician la carne atravesada y el mundo otra vez se tiñe con los colore chillones de la esencia del alma.

Los ojos del miedo se calman.

(Todos son pecadores reprimidos. Todos reprimen sus propios anhelos. Que estupidez).

—Kanae, estoy segura que has leído el libro del Génesis, ¿cierto? Me gusta. Las manzanas son la fruta del conocimiento, algunos dicen que son la fruta prohibida. Pero, ¿por qué Dios puso el árbol del conocimiento en el jardín del Edén? Hey, ¿no crees que eso sea algo malévolo?

(Qué mundo patético, ¡que seres patéticos!).

Eto se sienta, atenta, junta sus manos y su ojo bastardo se dirige hacia la curiosidad. Las ideas se han sembrado durante años en su estéril jardín y el resultado no es más que el eco distorsionado de aquellas primeras semillas que no recibieron ni la suficiente luz, ni la suficiente agua, ni el suficiente cariño, ni la suficiente atención.

(¿Por qué no lo prueban? Están ahí, diciendo: come).

—Kanae, ¿sigues alguna clase de fe? ¿Cristianismo, Islam? ¿Budismo, tal vez? ¿O nada? Cualquier cosa está bien. ¿Cómo describirías a tu dios?

(El mío…).

La siembra se cosecha y Eto sonríe. Ahí están sus ramas extendidas, hablando un lenguaje eterno y silencioso. La curiosidad nunca ha dejado su lugar estelar en la pequeña obra montada; los ojos del miedo no comprenden, la confusión es ahora su mejor amiga, el pánico comienza a devorarlos –es todo un espectáculo-, y el propio ojo bastardo de Eto fluctúa con la intensidad de una llama prendida, un fuego abrasador capaz de convertir en cenizas hasta al ave fénix.

— _Mi dios_ no es un todopoderoso padre, sino un niño con una cantidad absurda de poder. Porque, sabes, ¿no hay demasiados problemas en este mundo?

Su lengua se afila, el ojo bastardo engulle y el telón está a punto de caer.

(Ven a mí, Kanae von Rosewald. Te prometo el sabor más dulce de todos).

—… _prometía el saber. Prometía el poder. ¿Y qué hizo el niño-rosa, que soñaba ilusiones equivocadas y se topó con el árbol que prometía verdades engañadas a cambio de un precio dudoso? Absurdamente, oh, pequeño ingenuo… el niño-rosa cayó en su poder. El precio de las promesas garantizadas no parecía tan alto._

 **iii.**

Kanae la identifica, a la melodía que mueve sus dedos, que estira sus brazos, que rompe sus tímpanos, que quiebra sus huesos, que aplasta su voluntad, que destroza sus ideales, que envuelve su sueños y los envenena con un pedacito de una sustancia ligeramente blanda, ligeramente dura –y rica, ¿por qué sabe tan rica?.

(Maestro Shuu, maestro Shuu. Yo soy fiel al maestro Shuu).

Son los gritos de su maestro, desgarradores, incoherentes, de un hambre que lo ha poseído y no quiere soltarlo, gritos tan fuertes que se deslizan por las paredes, trepan, tienen vida y desafinan las cuerdas del violín al que Kanae le pone tanto esmero, gritos que sólo sirven para espantar a los indeseados – _a él_ \- y acallar las suplicas – _las suyas_. «¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Que todos se callen!».

 _«Ka-na-e»_.

Son las pisadas bajo una lluvia torrencial, pisadas que aplastan el suelo y chupan el agua y dejan el sonido suspendido en el vacío, pisadas que se alejan de Kanae y miran hacia un horizonte amplio, ancho, quizá brillante, quizá reluciente. Los flashes –del cielo y de un aparto mecánico que detesta sostenido por manos de rata insignificante- lo ciegan y le impiden ver.

Es el silencio que provoca el quedarse atrás.

(Maestro Shuu, yo soy fiel al maestro Shuu, ¡soy fiel al maestro Shuu!).

 _«Kanae, puedo darte lo que quieres. No tengas miedo»_.

Es la sinfonía n°9 de Beethoven –la Oda a la Alegría- tocada para Navidad, tocada en un ambiente de velas suaves y luces de colores opuestos –el rojo y el verde-, tocada a luz de una mesa servida y un árbol de pino con olores traídos del bosque, de la naturaleza muerta, tocada con la simpleza de dos manos moviéndose sobre unas cuerdas ligeras y madera con olor a hogar, tocada bajo la mirada de una familia postiza que se siente como propia, tocada bajo aplausos miles que se convierten en mariposas y vuelan por el aire.

 _«Kanae, acéptame, acéptame. No te arrepentirás»_.

(¡Yo soy fiel al maestro Shuu! Yo soy… yo soy fiel… soy fiel…).

Es el exterminio de su familia, la tortura infligida por unos ángeles falsos, egoístas y rastreros que se creyeron con el poder de decidir la vida y la muerte, que se creyeron mensajeros de un dios invisible que no hace espacio para una especie monstruosa que sólo sabe causar destrucción, es el dolor de ver a sus cimientos hechos nada más que polvo, es abandonar todo lo que creía y refugiarse, irse, marcharse, aunque no quiera hacerlo. «Es tu deber, pequeño, no dejes que la familia von Rosewald muera».

Es el peso de su estirpe aplastándose contra sus hombros.

 _«Dale un bocado»_.

Es una nota desafinada que le provoca rechinar los dientes y fruncir el ceño, porque, maldita sea, ha vuelto a errar; tres veces en lo que va de la canción. Y se frustra, y se queja y está a punto de llorar cuando una mano, suave, piadosa, se posa sobre su cabeza y de ella surge la verdad de que está bien llorar, está bien frustrarse, está bien esforzarse, pero lo más importante de todo, _está bien equivocarse_.

(Soy fiel… maestro Shuu, maestro Shuu, maestro Shuu…).

 _«No tienes que avergonzarte de tus deseos»_.

Es una risa cantarina que ya no está, que se extinguió en una mañana sobre un edificio bajo la matanza de un grupo de pajaritos que salieron a cazar.

(¡Maestro Shuu!).

Es la voz de una reina impiadosa, cruel, poderosa –de un reinado que no conoce- que quiere ser su diosa. Son las palabras que susurra, son las promesas que escupe, son las caricias que le brinda al rostro, son los ojos dispares que lo hipnotizan, son las verdades que lo desgarran, es la fuerza que le impone y que resulta irresistible, que lo eleva, lo eleva y lo sigue elevando.

 _«Lo que necesitas… estoy dispuesta a dártelo»_.

Es el deseo, sus deseos, los verdaderos, que surgen de su hipócrita escondite y se le ríen en la cara.

(Maestro Shuu…).

Es la muerte que viene a buscarlo.

(Maestro Shuu… lo siento, lo siento tanto…).

Y es él… aceptando.

 **iv.**

Escucha una melodía deliciosa.

Reconoce en seguida, sin siquiera entrar al cuarto, _El vals de Amelié*_.

Se asoma por la rendija de la puerta semi-abierta –del refugio de las rosas- y ve una espalda violeta moviéndose al compás de la libertad que causa la sinfonía; sus dedos son veloces, fugases, apenas un destello tan rápido que al segundo están ahí y al otro no. Una espina le pincha el ojo y estúpida se cuela en su retina. Kanae llora pero sonríe con un amor que traspasa la espalda violeta y ella se da vuelta.

Shuu lo mira, sin dejar de volcar su alma sobre las teclas y lo invita, con un movimiento de cabeza, a que lo acompañe.

El violín está al lado del piano, como de costumbre, y Kanae no pierde el tiempo. Se limpia las espinas de las retinas, aunque no deja de ver borroso; y de cierta forma, está bien así, los colores del mundo se ven más cálidos. Cuando el violín llega a sus manos, la melodía cambia de tono y baña cada rincón del cuarto con esperanzas un poco chuecas.

(Éste era su pecado. Ésta era su manzana).

 **v.**

—Kanae, lo que necesitas es una manzana.

(No…).

—Necesitas saber (poder).

(Por favor, no… no me tientes…).

—A cambio de tu vida...

(Te lo suplico…).

—Me convertiré en tu Dios.

(…).

—Come de la manzana.

(Si…).

Eto se la pone en la boca. Y Kanae la muerde.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Well, sólo tengo una, El vals de Amelié* es una pieza de Yann Tiersen, y les recomiendo que la escuchen porque es bellizíma (también para lo que no saben quien cuernos es Satie, pongan en youtube su nombre y les va a saltar sus piezas, que también son bellizímas). Eh, no sé qué es esto, so, tengan piedad (?). Okei, nos estamos viendo, gracias por leer.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
